First Date
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: Um, look at the name of the story. Cute, nonsexual fluff based on your favorite teenage superheros. Read and Review please and thank you...


First Date  
  
A oneshot fanfic by Heaven's Angel  
  
Hey kids, its me, Heaven's Angel. Here's a little oneshot on Teen Titans. I love the show, the mixing of anime and American is just awesome, and let no one tell me otherwise. Enjoy the story, and remember the right time to talk about shovels...  
  
"Dude, ask her."  
  
"I am not asking her."  
  
"Come on man, you know she would say yes."  
  
"Hey, what's with you two ganging up on me like this?"  
  
"If you don't we're asking her for you."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Watch me. Let's go Cy. Let's see if Starfire would be willing to go out with a hunk like our boy Robin here," said Beast Boy as he made to leave the lounge area of the Titan Tower.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Robin as he leaped into the air and pinned down Beast Boy.   
  
"Then ask her!" said Beast Boy as he got his face ground into the carpet.  
  
"Ask who what?" came a dry voice from the door. Raven entered the room, carrying with her her giant book of magic.   
  
"Robin here is going to. Oomf!" began Cyborg before Robin threw a projectile that locked itself around the metal boy's mouth.  
  
"I'm not, and that's it. I'm going out on patrol," said Robin angrily as he stormed out of the room. Beast Boy got up off the ground and turned and helped Cyborg pry the gag off.  
  
"Geez, is he sensitive or what?" said Cyborg as he rubbed his human side jaw.   
  
"Is anyone going to explain what just happened," said Raven as she stared at the two boys.  
  
"No, its man stuff," said Beast Boy with a grin.  
  
"So, why are you involved with it?" asked Raven sarcastically, as Beast Boy face-faulted.  
  
"Um, Cyborg could you help me with something?" asked Starfire as she too appeared at the door.   
  
"Sure Starfire," said Cyborg as he winked at Beast Boy. Starfire and Cyborg began to walk down the hall.  
  
"So what do you need help with Starfire?" asked Cyborg as he flexed his metal muscles.  
  
"Um, well...that...is, well...on my home planet, when a male and female are attracted to each other, they often perform the ritual of "Denk-tonn-swoogh". In it, the two live together for a year, performing the other's duties and at the end of the year if they haven't killed each other, they become life mates. Is there anything similar on this planet?" asked Starfire nervously.  
  
"Nothing quite like that. Here, we just call it a date," said Cyborg with a smile.  
  
"A date. What is done during this ritual?" asked Starfire quizically.  
  
"Well, dinner and a movie are standard," said Cyborg with a shrug.   
  
"Oh, so the ritual of the date revolves around consuming food and viewing a film. Is there an obligation to become life mates?" said Starfire, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"Whoa, Star, look, a date is about having a fun time with someone you like," said Cyborg as he put his hands up, "The whole life mates thing is decided down the road."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance Cyborg. I need to leave," said Starfire with a smile as she ran off.  
  
"No problem," said Cyborg with a wave, then quietly to himself, "Robin, you lucky dog."  
  
Out on a distant skyscraper.  
  
"Hey Starfire, what's up?" asked Robin as he stood on the edge looking down over the town, searching for signs of a crime.  
  
"Hello Robin, I wish to ask you something," said Starfire with a nervous smile.   
  
"Sure Starfire, what is it," said Robin with the easy smile that separated him from his mentor.  
  
"Well, Robin, I was wondering if," said Starfire as she poked her fingers together and blushed.  
  
"A robbery. Let' s go!" said Robin suddenly as he dove off the building as he spotted the window of the jewlery store being blown in.   
  
"I was just wondering, that perhaps, if you are not opposed to it," said Starfire as the two fell towards the earth. At the last second Robin fired his grappling hook and caught himself, swung forward, and kicked the first robber in the chin, knocking him out and causing jewels to be sprayed across the pavement in his wake.  
  
"Please return on the jewelry you have stolen and surrender yourself to the proper authorities," ordered Starfire as she hovered in front of the other two robbers, who instead pulled out automatic pistols.  
  
"Starfire, I think they mean to do this the hard way!" yelled out Robin as he launched another one of his projectiles and knocked the guns away. A flash of green light later, and the two criminals were unconcious, just two more victims of Starfire's starbolts.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about, Star?" asked Robin, as the two left the scene, hearing the sirens and knowing the cops were on their way.  
  
"Well, I was wishing to know if you would like to perform the Ritual of Going on a Date," said Starfire sheepishly as her orange skin tinged to a dark red.  
  
"Oh, well, uh.." said Robin stunned. Starfire burst into tears at his lack of a response.  
  
"If you do not wish to perform the Ritual of Going on a Date, that is acceptable," sobbed Starfire.  
  
"No, Starfire, its not that," said Robin as he placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I was actually, going to ask you the same thing."  
  
Starfire turned around with a huge grin lighting her face and grasped Robin by both shoulders.  
  
"A little lighter," growled Robin, "My shoulders are cracking."  
  
"Oh, I apologize profusely," said Starfire as she looked to the ground.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow about eight?" asked Robin with a smile.  
  
"Is it customary to carry the companion for the entire ritual?" asked Starfire confused as Robin sweatdropped.  
  
I'm too lazy to fill in the blanks. Fast forward to seven the following evening.  
  
"Alright Robin, the shirt is pressed, the pants are clean, and the cologne is perfect, smellable but not overly powerful" said Beast Boy as he and Cyborg looked at their friend.  
  
"Thanks you guys," said Robin as he checked his watch. He suddenly slapped his head and bolted out of the door screaming, "Crap! Crap! Crap!"  
  
"Did it not match or something?" asked Beast Boy as he stared at Cyborg.  
  
Meanwhile over in Raven's room.  
  
"Please help me, I have no idea what traditional garb is appropriate for a date," pleaded Starfire to Raven.  
  
"Do you think I have any ideas on how a date goes?" asked Raven as she stared at Starfire. Seeing Starfire close to tears, Raven sighed and removed her hood, "Look, maybe we can find some ideas on the internet."  
  
"Thank you so much Raven!" yelled Starfire as she leaped to hug Raven, but was stopped by a barrier.  
  
"What did I say about touching me?" said Raven, trying to maintain her calm.  
  
"Forgive me," said Starfire as the two walked over to Raven's computer terminal.  
  
An hour or so later.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful," stammered Robin as he saw Starfire. Like him, she did not wear her Teen Titan uniform out. Instead she was wearing a dark red knee length skirt that looked like a sarong. She also wore a white, lowcut t-shirt and a cute little black jacket that ended right before her midsection.   
  
"You look very handsome," replied Starfire as she stared at Robin. He was wearing black jeans and an olive button up shirt that had a pair of thick black stripes running down each side with little whimsical brown strips in the black fields.   
  
"Oh, yeah, these are, uh, for you," said Robin awkwardly as he thrust forward the small boquet of flowers he had rushed out and grabbed a little earlier.  
  
"Oh ,thank you so much. They are gorgeous," gushed Starfire. She went inside, found a vase that was filled with water, and then put the flowers in. A second later she returned to the door where Robin was closely inspecting his feet.   
  
"So, uh, ready to go?" asked Robin as he put out his hand. Cautiously, a bit of pink blush on her cheeks, Starfire took his hand and the two walked out towards the city.  
  
"Ten bucks say at the movie, half way through," said Cyborg from behind a wall as he and Beast Boy watched the two leave.  
  
"No way, too late," replied Beast Boy with an impish grin, "Robin is smooth, before the end of dinner definitely."  
  
"You two are betting when Robin and Starfire will kiss?" came the disgusted voice of Raven behind the two as a cold chill ran through the two heros.  
  
"Yeah, well, um.." stammered the two. Raven thrust forward two five dollar bills at them.  
  
"Robin is smooth, but he's also polite, more than I can say for you two. At the end, at the door. An extra five says slight tounge," she said as she turned and went to meditate.  
  
"She is so wrong, let's go," said Cyborg as he headed out the door, Beast Boy behind him in the form of a parrot.  
  
At the front of the movie theater.  
  
"I can't believe you've never had sushi before," said Robin with a laugh as the two walked arm in arm to see what was playing.   
  
"Yes, it was quite tasty, though I wish you had not told me what the ingredients were," said Starfire with a smile. Unsure of what to have, she had ordered what Robin had ordered. Unfortunately for her, Robin's favorites included eel, Roe, and most disgusting to Starfire, tentacles of octopus. After getting over the look, thanks to Robin suggesting she cover her eyes, she discovered she actually enjoyed the cool, slightly salty taste of the raw fish. However, she also discovered that wasabi was not edible by itself, a painful fact that had resulted in a blast of Starbolts from her hands and out the windows before she got under control.   
  
"Yes, remind me to never let you near wasabi again. So what do you feel like seeing?" asked Robin as the two studied the large selection of movies.   
  
"Beast Boy suggested "Ninja Turtles 4, Turtles 4ever" but Cyborg said that "Aliens would also be good. Is it possible their will be footage of other races besides me and Beast Boy?" said Starfire as she stared at the list.  
  
"I dont' know, what if you decide, I have no clue," said Robin.  
  
"How about that one, "Step into Liquid." That one looks most entertaining," said Starfire as she stared at the poster of a giant wave crashing.  
  
(A/N: For the record, see Step into Liquid if you get the chance. It is breathtaking, and even if you aren't a surfer you'll still enjoy it.)  
  
"Looks good to me," said Robin with a smile as he got the tickets.   
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Damn it, at this rate Raven is going to win," moaned Cyborg as he and Beast Boy snuck out of the theater, avoiding being seen by their friends. Throughout the movie, Robin and Starfire seemed enthralled with the screen, though they had watched it with Starfire's head on Robin's shoulder and Robin's arm around Starfire.   
  
"Well, that teaches us," said Beast Boy, though he had actually spent most the time watching the movie. He decided that for his next time off, he was going to some o fhte places and surfing them as a dolphin.   
  
"That movie was incredible," raved Starfire as she spun in a circle slightly ahead of Robin the two of them heading through the park towards home, "I wish to learn this sport of surfing now."  
  
"Yeah, but did you notice our little shadows?" asked Robin with a grin.  
  
"But Robin, it is night. We do not have shadows at night," replied Starfire in her confused voice.  
  
"No, not like that," said Robin, "Beast Boy and Cyborg have been following us all night."  
  
"Oh, that," said Starfire with a giggle, "I saw them, but I guessed that they would prefer we pretend not to notice them. I know let us leave them to chase after nothing."  
  
Starfire grabbed Robin's hand, then shot up and the two of them were soon flyig across the sky under the light of the crescent moon before landing on the roof of the Titan Tower.   
  
"I love this planet," said Starfire as the two stared out into the night, "I think of all the wonderful things I have learned and seen here. All the people I have met."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Robin, "But I'm glad you came here. I don't think it would be as fun around here without you."  
  
"Thank you Robin," whispered Starfire as she inched closer to Robin. She floated up slightly and before Robin realized it, she had straddled him.   
  
Reachng out with one trembling hand, Robin cupped Starfire's cheek, the thumb slightly stroking it, while his other hand reachedfor her wasit. Starfire put her hands around the back of Robin's neck and laced her fingers together. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two moved forward, and their lips meet. The kiss held for a few seconds then broke off as the two opened their eyes. Involuntarily, both of their faces broke into grins.  
  
"Who called it?" gloated Raven downstairs to the two other boys. "Who got it. Come on, anyone? Beast Boy? You know don't you?"   
  
"Okay Raven, you got it right," muttered Beast Boy, "But how? How in the world. My man, Robin, he betrayed me."  
  
"Oh, let them enjoy it," said Raven quietly as she looked up, being able to sense her friends on the fringe of her Extra Sensory abilities.   
  
"Yeah, they've been dancing like that for a while, it's nice to see they at least hooked up."  
  
Starfire and Robin resumed kissing under the light of the moon, oblivious to the rest of the world for those few seconds of passion. Neither could remember anything better.  
  
So that's it. You like? Read and Review and let me know. 


End file.
